edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle above Rishi
The Battle above Rishi was a minor battle that saw the end of the short-lived Burning Blades-Black Diamonds gang war. Being ambushed above Rishi, the Burning Blades lost several ships to the Black Diamonds gang, surprising them and luring the Heroes of Khalis into a trap. Although they survived, the Black Diamonds managed to secure Rishi as theirs and won the battle and war. However, the Burning Blades joined the Roalia Defense Force after the death of their leader, Draag. Prelude Upon the request of the Supreme Chancellor, Heyvis Trockz had led his Jedi friends to rescue his cousin, Deon Trockz. They spoke with the Chancellor who informed them that Baron Papanoida of Pantora had requested the help of Heyvis. The Heroes of Khalis made their way to the world and met with the Baron and were informed of a kidnapping of four members of the Pantoran Assembly. Valo Sindar and Ghaa Tabbak had begun to search the crime scene while Heyvis searched the computers. Eventually, the three found the individual responsible for the kidnapping, Zuuk Triam, and that he was last spotted on Rishi. As they landed on Rishi, the group spoke with a local Rishii and were pointed toward Gunfighter Inn. They discovered that the gang Zuuk was leading, the Black Diamonds, had been living on a train not far from Raider's Cove, the city they were in. They found the train and attempted to board it, cutting their way through it. They stumbled into a crew quarters and fought off many thugs. Ghaa had focused on evacuating the Pantorans while Heyvis and Valo took on Zuuk. Eventually, Heyvis killed Zuuk and had won the day. Afterward, Teran Cath, the new gang leader of the Black Diamonds, had declared war on the Burning Blades gang, knowing that they worked in league with the Heroes of Khalis. He made a personal vendetta against Heyvis, vowing to get revenge for killing his brother. The Battle Enticement “I want to kill you, Trockz. I want you dead. I am at Rishi. You will find your little fleet, your Burning Blades friends, and I will be aboard the flagship. Find me and I will face you off once and for all.” - Teran demands a duel with Heyvis. Upon returning home for completing their mission, the early [[crew of the Shadow's Scepter|crew of the Shadow's Scepter]] had received a call from Teran. He demanded combat with them, threatening to destroy the group once and for all if they did not come and battle with him. The group agreed it was in the best interest of the Republic to make way to the battle. Arrival and Boarding Upon arriving at Rishi, the Shadow's Scepter flew through the battle and docked with the soon-to-be-named Sujimis. While Chalkurra and Big Doc would remain on the ship, the three Jedi, accompanied by Lieutenant Cara and HK-51, would board the ship and search for Teran. As they entered, the team engaged in a heated firefight with Black Diamond forces. They eventually pushed past them and made their way to the bridge of the CR70. The Duel As they stopped outside the bridge, Heyvis entered first, alone. He encountered Teran, who activated a green dual-bladed lightsaber. Heyvis activated his as well and fought with Teran. Making many moves against one another, Teran eventually was defeated by Heyvis. However, when Heyvis looked away, Teran had gone missing, making him believe that Teran was dead. Defending the Bridge As Heyvis stepped into the Bridge, Ghaa and Valo soon realized it was a trap when the door shut in front of them. They turned around and were surrounded by multiple thugs. As Valo began to fight with the thugs, Ghaa attempted to use persuasion tactics against them, convincing many of the gang members to flee. Eventually, the ambush was cleared and the two reunited with Heyvis. Escape Although Teran was defeated and the ship was theirs, the battle went poorly in the favor of the collapsing Burning Blades gang. They quickly found the body of Draag and realized he and the entire crew of the CR70 had been killed. Valo, wanting to press the attack, was convinced otherwise by his team and the group decided that the best solution was to retreat to Roalia. They pushed their way past the attacking fleet and blasted into hyperspace, living to fight another day. Aftermath Although the battle was a defeat for the Heroes of Khalis and destroyed most of the Burning Blades gang, the group had instead recruited the survivors into the Roalia Defense Force, using what credits they had to produce a dry dock known as Fort Sindar. Even though the group was defeated in the Burning Blades-Black Diamonds gang war, the began what was known as the Renewed Conflict against the Black Diamonds, vowing to destroy the gang and avenge the deaths done to the old gang of the Burning Blades. Appearances Force and Destiny * Episode XIII: Black Diamonds' Revenge (First appearance) Behind the Scenes The art for this picture was developed by Fantasy Flight Games for the sourcebook Dawn of Rebellion. Credit belongs to them.Category:Force and Destiny Category:Events Category:Battles Category:Duels